The Real Living Barbie
by Tsuzuka 'Aita
Summary: Summary: Hinata dan Sakura sedang menjalani liburan musim panas mereka, selesai dari rumah Naruto diperjalanan pulang mereka menjadi kecil! Ukuran mereka jadi seperti barbie! Mana malam hari pula! Mereka bingung... hHarus bagaimana untuk kembali ke ukuran semula. Apa pergi ke paranormal? Hidup mungil selamnya? Mati..? Atau kembali kerumah Naruto? Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata


_Holaaaaaa... Tsuzu nulis fict lagi nih! Kali ini ga bakalan dihapus ;:_:;_

_Tsuzu harap banyak readers yang hadir membaca dan mau mereview fict ini :') terinspirasi dari komik yang aku baca "7Centi!"_

_**Summary: Hinata dan Sakura sedang menjalani liburan musim panas mereka, selesai dari rumah Naruto diperjalanan pulang mereka menjadi kecil! Ukuran mereka jadi seperti barbie! Mana malam hari pula! Mereka bingung... hHarus bagaimana untuk kembali ke ukuran semula. Apa pergi ke paranormal? Hidup mungil selamnya? Mati..? Atau kembali kerumah Naruto? Ah.. lihat ajalahhhh...**_

_**-SakuHinaSasuNaru-**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all character belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**[WARNING!] : typo(s), garing, abal, jelek, dll.**

**~Happy reading minna-san ^^~**

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ino-chan aku pulang ya~ Jaa" Sakura menggantungkan celemeknya yang sedaritadi menggantung ditubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Yaa... Jaa~" Tanpa menoleh Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, matanya masih tertuju pada catatan yang membuatnya sibuk, yaaaa.. Ino harus menyiapkan menu baru untuk _"Yamanaka cafe"_

Sakura tampak mengedarkan pendangannya ke sekeliling, lalu memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Heung jam 3 sore, masih agak siang sih"

Sakura memang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe milik keluarga Ino sahabatnya, walaupun keluarganya tidak kesusahan dalam masalah ekonomi, entah kenapa Sakura gadis berumur 16 tahun yang juga berasal dari keluarga mampu bahkan bisa dibilang kaya, mengingat ayahnya nya pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang. Malah bekerja paruh waktu disini. Orangtuanya menuruti kemauan aneh Sakura itu. Ma'lum.. Sakura adalah anak semata wayang mereka. Walau begitu, Sakura bukanlah gadis manja. Bahkan dia sangat mandiri dan juga agak tomboy.

2 minggu ini liburan, jadi Sakura bekerja agak lama dari biasanya.

'Ckiitt'

"Hei Sakura! Ayo ikut" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor matic berhenti didepan halte bus, tempat ia menunggu bus seperti biasa. Pengendara itu membuka helm yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya.

'Ah, Hinata~ Kupikir siapa' batin Sakura. "Ya!".

Hinata mengambil satu helm lagi untuk dikenakan Sakura.

"Kau yang menyetirr.." Tawar Hinata.

"Eh? Baiklah" Sakura menurut perkataan Hinata.

"Sakura-cahn kita mampir ke mall dulu yaaahh..." Pinta Hinata.

"Wah kebetulan!" Sakura langsung tancap gas menuju mall, tak peduli Hinata yang ketakutan memeluknya. - -'

Keluarga Hinata dan Sakura memang sudah berpartner lama. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, umur merekapun sebaya. Bahkan rumah mereka bersebelahan.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Sakura-chan, untuk apa kau beli gitar listrik itu?" Hinata merebut gitar Sakura dari tangannya.

"Ish kau ini polos sekali, ya untuk mengganti gitar lamaku lah! Kau lupa kita punya band?" Sakura kembali merebut gitarnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Ish kau ini, aku cuma nanya. Aku lupa.. Hehehehehe" Hinata memajukan sudut bibirnya, membuat Sakura ingin memakannya. -" Yaa.. Mereka memang mempunyai band kecil-kecilan(?) yang mereka bentuk bersama 2 sahabat mereka lainnya.

Posisi Sakura sebagai guitarist, Hinata memegang keyboard, Ten-ten- gadis berceppol dua yang juga sahabat mereka sebagai drummer, dan Ino vocalistnya- karena dia memiliki suara yang bagus.

"Ah kau juga pikun sekali. Ayo cepat keparkiran. Kau sudah selesai kan?" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata. Tepatnya menyeret Hinata -'

"Sakura... Aku bisa jalan!" Kemudian Sakura melepaskan lengam Hinata dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ish sudah. Cepat! Bawa gitarku" Sakura memberikan paksa gitar barunya ke Hinata.

"E.. Eh?" Hinata nampak kesusahan, selain gitar- ia juga membawa belanjaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak itu..

"Kaa-san bisa membunuhku kalu pulang sore" Sakura melirik jam tangannya sebentar sambil berjalan, sementara Hinata kesusahan dengan barang bawaannya. Orang yang melihatpun merasa iba(?) dengan Hinata dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Sakura.

'Penyiksaan ini!' Gumman salah satu pengunjung yang melihat mereka. Pendengaran Sakura tajam, dia dapat mendengarnya tapi dia hiraukan.

'Daripada mengurusi orang itu lebih baik pulang, daripada aku dibunuh' pikirnnya.

Mereka bergegas menuju parkiran, mencari motor matic Hinata.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Sialan! Lampu merah lama sekali!" Sakura mendengus kesal. "Jam berapa Hinata?" Sakura menoleh kebelakang.

"Uhm.. Jam setengah empat" Hinata menjawab sambil melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Hahh... syukurlah" Sakura mengambil nafas panjang.

Lampu merah berubah kuning kemudian hijau, Sakura melajukan motornya.

"Do-dobe, pelan pelan!" Sasuke menjitak sahabatnya yang menyetir dengan kekuatan penuh itu.

"Ittai!- Nanti aku bisa dimarahi kalau ketahuan membawa diam-diam mobil Tou-san! Kau duduk saja yang manis seperti anak tk" Pandangan Naruto kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"hn" Sasuke hanya diam. Padaal hatinya gondok disuruh 'duduk manis seperti anak tk' -.-"

'Sialan kau, kalau bukan sedang dimobil. Aku bunuh kau dobe' umpatnya.

Lampu merah berubah kuning kemudian hijau.

"Teme pegangan!" Naruto meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya berharap bisa menerobos lampu kuning yang akan berubah merah itu.

"Baka! Berhenti kalau kau tak mau cekala!" Sasuke membentak Naruto-

"SAKURA-CHAN! MOBIL DARI KANAN...!" Hinata berteriak di belakang, memperingati akan mobil yang melintas didepannya. Dengan cepat ia membanting stir ke kiri dan mereka terjatuh di trotoar dengan benturan agak keras, mereka terlempar ke dinding sebuah toko, sementar motor Sakura menabrak tiang listrik bagian depan agak penyok.

... untunglah mereka selamat.

"DOBE BERHENTI!"

"UWAAAAAA!~" Naruto dengan cepat mengerem mobilnya. Membuat Sasuke terjatuh kedepan - suruh siapa tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.-.

Dengan cepat kerumunan orang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah.. Tenang kami tidak apa-apa, hanya terbentur. A-ahh" Sakura berusaha membubarkan kerumunan orang yang berada disekeliling mereka, tiba-tiba ia merasa kaki kirinya ngilu.

"Ah Sakura.." Hinata merangkat ke tempat Sakura terpental. Tak jauh, hanya 5 meter ke kanan.

Dan satu-persatu orang meninggalkan mereka setelah diyakini Sakura mereka hanya terluka kecil. Dan berkata kerumunan mereka membuatnya sesak. Hanya tersisa dua orang pemuda yang... ugh- tampan.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang pemuda tersebut.

"Y-ya.." Hinata menjawab pertannyaan dia.

"Kau! Pengemudi brandal huh! Cih" Sakura bangun memasang ancang ancang untuk memukul salah satu pemuda tersebut.

"A-akh!" Pekik Sakura.

"Sakura-ch- Ah! tanganku!" Hinata memegang tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan cepat salah satu pemuda berambut hitam menopang Sakura, sementara yang satu lagi merangkul Hinata.

"Kakiku... Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Da-" Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura pingsan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"D-dia.. Me-memang be-be-begitu saat melihat da-darah" Jelas Hinata terbata-bata. Memang begitu bila sedang gugup.

"Hah! Teme, cepat bawa dia ke mobil" Naruto-nama pemuda yang berambut pirang-jabrik itu menyuruh temannya- Sasuke.

"Hn" Hannya itu responnya.

"Ah kau. Mari kemobilku" Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan bridal style.

"Loh? Kenapa gadis ini?" Naruto mendapati Hinata pingsan saat hendak memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengurus motornya. Kau bawa mereka" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menghampiri motor matic Sakura untuk dibawa ke bengkel.

Ya.. Ini memng salah mereka. Siapa suruh menerobos lampu merah? Untunglah Hinata dan Sakura tidak apa-apa hanya luka ringan, dan mereka mau bertanggung jawab.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah.. HUAAAAAA! APA-APAAN KAU" Dengan sigap Sakura menampar Naruto yang tadi ada didepan wajahnya,

''Padahal aku niat baik" Naruto mundur dan memegang pipinya yang sakit lalu mengompresnya dengan kompres yang tadinya akan ia kompres Sakura. Ya... Jadinya gini -.-

"Ah ha.. Ma-maaf" Sakura menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. "Jam berapa ini!?" Sakura menatap ke jam dinding ruangan itu.

"HUWAA! JAM 6 SORE?" Sakura histeris.

'cekrek'

"Kau tak perlu histeris, tadi ibumu menelepon. Aku bilang kau sedang menginap bersama temanmu" Kata Sasuke yang baru memasuki kamar itu, menghampiri katiga remaja itu. "Motormu juga sudah aku perbaiki tadi"

".." Sakura diam.

"Ah ini ramennya" Seorang perempuan berambut merah membawa nampan berisi 4 mangkuk ramen.

"Loh Kaa-san? Bukannya tadi aku suruh Nanako ya?" Naruto mengambil nampan yang dipegang ibunya perlahan dan menarunya dilantai.

"Nanako sedang membersihkan kebun. Kaa-san yang suruh" Kushina beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto. "Oh ya" Kushina menoleh dengan senyumannya.

"Heimh..?" Naruto menoleh.

"Jangan kau apa-apaan mereka. Dan sudah Kaa-san bilang simpan komik hentaimu baik-baik-" Kushina memberi hawa membunuh pada anaknya, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya cekikikan. "Termasuk kau Sa-su-ke" Kushina juga berbagi hawa membunuh pada Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke ciut.

'BLAM' Kushina menutup pintu kasar.

"Hmmmpphh... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Naruto meledak.

"Dobe..." Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto.

"Eunghh..."

"Ah.. I-itu anak ini bangun ha- eh" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh Hinata-chan" Sakura menghampiri Hinata.

"Sakura.." Hinata bergumman.

"NAH! Karena sudah sadar, ayo dimakan ramennya" Naruto agak berteriak saat ucapan pertama, membuat yang lainnya kaget dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Eeheheheh, Kaget ya?" Naruto nyengir lima jari, -cengiran khas-nya.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Ha.. Habis juga" Sasuke meneguk air putih yang disediakan.

"Gluk gluk gluk gluk ahhh..." Naruto meneguk gelas air putih terakhir.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot? Mengapa kau habiskan semua? Bawakan minum untuk mereka" Sasuke seenak jidat nyuruh Naruto, dan ajaibnya Naruto menurut tanpa tolakan.

Naruto pun keluar kamarnya, diikuti Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Pulang lah.."

_**Real Living Barbie**_

"Sa-sakura.. Ini dimana dan siapa mereka?" Hinata bertanya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Akupun taak tau Hinata, ya setidaknya mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam. Dan juga merawat luka kita" Sakura melihat perban saat kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"I-iya juga.." Hinata menegadah ruangan itu. Luas dan mewah, sayang berantakan.

"Hei... kau suka salah satu dari mereka ya... Semoga bukan pangeran berambut hitam itu... Waaaaaa... Tampan sekali" Mata Sakura berbinar binar dan memegang kedua pipinya.

'B-bukan di-dia.." Hinata menjawab malu-malu.

"Jadi... Yang berambut pirang kan..." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"E.. e eh?" Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Nyahahahahahahah! Benar kan!" Sakura berdiri dan tertawa horror.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Kaa-san, minumannya yang mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka kulkas.

"Cari saja. Asal jangan dua botol diujung. Itu percobaan gila Orochimaru" Kushina menjawab tapi tidak menoleh pada anaknya.

"Ah! Cola!" Naruto tak memperdulikan perkataan Kaa-san nya. Dia mengambil dua botol diujung yang dia kira cola itu.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Nah! Ini cola-nya!" Naruto memberikan dua botol kepada dua gadis dihadapannya. Yang satu menerima dengan kasar, dan yang satu dengan malu-malu.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa? Aku Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno" Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto.

"A-aku Hina-ta H-hh-hyuuga" Hinata juga membalas jabatan Naruto- yang tentu dengan malu-malu.

Sakura dan Hinata mulai meneguk minumannya, yang memang sedaritadi mereka haus

"Hua! Hinata! Ayo pulang!" Merasa rasa hausnya terobati, Sakura menggandeng lengan Hinata- yang tidak cidera tentunya.

"A-a-ah" Hinata menurut saja.

"Oh ya.. Boleh kuminta nomor ponsel temanmu itu.." Sakura mendekati Naruto dengan hawa aneh.

"Eh-eh.. Te-tentu" Naruto yang merasa aneh pun segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Ponselku?" Sakura meraba semua kantongnya dan dia tidak mendapati ponselnya.

"Di meja. Oh ya gitarmu juga dimeja" Naruto menunjuk meja orange yang ada di ujung dan juga belanjaan- Hinata.

_Di teras luar_

"Arigatou" Hinata menunduk saat akan meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Hei.." Sakura mendekati Naruto dengan hawa yang neh -lagi. "Dia minta nomor ponselmu katanya" Sakura menunjuk Hinata.

"A-ah ano. Tou-san pasti akan marah besar jika aku pulang la-larut.. Ja-ja-jadi a-ayo Saku-ra" Hinata menyeret Sakura dengan kuat(?).

"Eh? Aneh.. " Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"HEI! HATI-HATI!" Teriak Naruto pada Sakura dan Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Perempuan berambut panjang denga poni itu.. Siapa ya tadi namanya. Kawaii sekali... Huuu " Naruto ngomong sendiri.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Naruto, kemana dua botong paling ujung dikulkas?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Aku tak tau Ochimaru~" Naruto menjawab dengan nada mengejek.

"O-RO-CHI-MA-RU! " Orochimaru- paman Naruto lalu pergi kekamar dekat ruang tamu.

'untung ada duplikatnya' Batin Orochimaru

"Naruto, jika orangtuamu bertannya. Katakan aku pulang untuk 2 minggu kedepan" Pesan Orochimaru.

"Ya... Yaaaaa.. Hati-hati yah." Naruto tak beranjak dari sofanya- sedang asyik main ps.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Shion tadi kulihat mengambil komik dari kamarmu" Orochimaru berkata santai lalu pergi keluar dengan menyeret satu koper besar.

"Ya..." Jawab Naruto singkat tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UAPAAAAAAA! SHIOOOOOOON! KAU MASIH KECIL!" Naruto meloncati sofa yang ia duduki tadi bergegas menemukan adiknya yang mengambil komik- ehm hentainya itu.

Sementara Orocimaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Sakura-chan, ss-stop dulu.. Perutku mual" Sakura segera menghentikan laju motornya menanggapi keluhan Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku juga" Sakura turun dari motornya sambil memeggaangi perutnya.

"KYAAAAAA" Teriak mereka berdua.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Hinata?" Sakura masih menutup wajahnya.

"Uhm?"

"Kita masih- Uwaaaaaaaa! ADA APA INI!" Sakura kaget saat menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"S-sakura-chan.. Kyaaaaaaa! Kenapa kita menjadi kecil!" Hinata menatap sekitarnya yang kelihatan jauh lebih besar, motor Hinata juga besar, gitar yang baru dibeli Sakura juga nampak besar sekali, hanya tubuhnya dan segala yang melekat ditubuh mereka berdua yang mengecil.

"A-a-aku tak tau..." Sakura hanya bengong menatapi dirinya.

"Mana sudah jam 7 malam pula.. Gimana ini" Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakuraa erat.

"Cit-cit... Cit cit"

"Ssa-sakura-chan... Apa itu suara-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! TIKUS!" Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah menyeret Hinata ehm- membawanya lari sekuat tenaga.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Hahh.. Haahh... Haaah.h... Haaaaaaahhhhhh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Wahh.. haahhh... Taman kota" Hinata lebih dulu sadar dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Sakura.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Hinata memasang wajah bingung yang sangat bingung(?).

"Aku tak tau Hinata... Kita tak pernah tau apa yang direncanakan-NYA" Sakura mengadah ke langit yang sudah gelap.

"Bagaimana ini! Tou-san akan memarahiku!" Hinata mulai panik.

"Ah... Ponselmu ada tidak?" Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Uhm" Hinata merogoh kantong celananya. "Ah ada! Akan aku hubungi Tou-san dulu!"

"Sekalian aku yah, bilang pada ayahmu, jika orangtuaku mencariku. Bilang aku bersamamu"

"Haah... bagaimana ini? Tou-san berhasil kukelabuhi, tapi bagaimana caranya kita kembali keukuran semula... "Apa kita pergi ke paranormal? Hidup mungil selamnya? Mati..? Atau kembali kerumah Naruto? Ahhhh" Hinata putus asa, dia jatuh terduduk.

"Hinata,, sudahlah. Masih untung kita bersama bukan?" Sakura mendekati Hinata. Meraba punggungnya dan memeluknya sejenak.

"Yasudah. kita bermalam disini" Sakura berlari ke bawah bangku taman.

"T-tapi kalau aku tidak pulang...Tou-san akan marah besar" Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah" Sakura menghampiri Hinata. "Si rambut pantat ayam itu sudah memberitahu Kaa-san kalau kita menginap. Hiashi-sama pasti akan menannyakanmu pada Kaa-san ku. Yang pentik kita urus diri kita terlebih dahulu" Sakura menggandeng Hinata ke bawah bangku taman.

"Gelar jaketmu di rumput untuk kau nanti tidur" Sakura menggelar jaketnya diikuti Hinata.

"Kau tau ukuran kita seperti apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Heung..." Sakura berdiri, mengukur tinggi badannya dengan kaki bangku taman. "Seperti barbie~" Sakura kembali berbaring.

"Berarti kita barbie hidup!" balas Hinata semangat.

"Yasudah kita tidur, besok kita pergi ke rumah bocah pirang itu! Pasti gara-gara orang itu" kemudian Sakura menutup tubuhnya yang kecil seperti barbie dengan jaket tebalnya. Hawa dingin tak meghalangi mereka tidur karena lelah.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

Matahari pagi bersinar melewati celah-celah, membangunkan mahluk yang terkena sinar silaunya.

"Heung..." Hinata terbangun. "Sudah pagi, jam berapa? Ah jam 6" Hinata bergumman sendiri sambil memandangi jam tangannya.

"Sakura-chan ayo bangun" Hinata membangunkan Sakura dengan lembut sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura pelan.

"Kaa-chaaaaaaann.. Sekarang kan libur.." Sakura mengigau.

"Hihihihihiihi..." Hinata terkikik mendengar sahabatnya seperti itu, 'kawaiiiii... Sakura kawaii kalau lagi tidur' pikirnya

"TUNGGU!" Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun. "Apa aku masih kecil!?" Sakura meraba tubuhnya sendiri. "Haahh... Bukan mimpi, Hinata kau lapar tidak?"

"I-iya" Jawab Hinata.

"Haahh.. haahh.." Seorang laki-laki tiba tiba duduk diatas bangku tempat Hinata dan Sakura. "Capek.." Kemusian dia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebotol air dan juga sandwich.

"Sakura, itu makanan..." Hinata menunjuk ke orang berambut raven hitam itu.

"Sepertinya aku kenall... " Sakura tampak berfikir. 'kruyuuuk..' "Hehehehehe... Ayo ambil"

"Hinata-chan kau naik duluan, biar kubantu" Hinata naik kepundak Sakura dengan susah payah supaya dapat memanjat ke atas bangku.

"Sakura-chan pegang tanganku" Hinata mengulurkan tangannnya untuk Sakura agar ia bisa naik.

"Hahhh..Arigatou Hinata" Sakura mengatur nafasnya.

"Lihat, orang itu tidur.." Sakura memperhatikan wajah orang itu.

"Baguslah" balas Hinata, pandangannya tertuju pada sandwich yang laki-laki itu bawa.

"Hei nanti dulu... dia Sasuke! YAH! KITA BERUN-" belum sempat selesai, mulutnya sudah dibekap Hinata.

"Sst! Kau ini. Lihat, dia bangun"

Kemudian mereka berdua diam, berharap keajaiban terjadi. Dan... Beruntunglah Sasuke kembali tidur.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

Seperempat sandwich sudah mereka habiskan, perut mereka tidak dapat diisi lagi. Ya... Mereka kan berubah kecil seperti boneka barbie, jadi porsinya jadi sangaaaaaaaaatt kecil.

"Aku haus" Hinata melihat sekeliling. "Ada botol minuman!" Hinata segera menghampiri botol minuman yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sakura, bantu aku membukanya.

"Baik" Sakura menghampiri Hinata, menjatuhkan botol kemudian menindihnya. "Kau pegang disata, buka tutupnya bersama"

**"Yaaaakk... Euuurghhh... iiiih,,,, haahh... yes kebuka!" **Ucap mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua kemudian meminum air yang tumpah dan berceceran itu, mengambil air yang mengalir dari botol dengan tangannya.

"Air apa ini"

"Gawat! Sasuke bangun.." Sakura cemas.

"Sakura! Masuk ke tasnya.." Hinata menyeret dengan cepat Sakura kedalam tas Sasuke.

"E-engap"

"Siapa yang makan sandwichku.. Dan juga, kenapa airminumku tumpah? Hah... Yasudahlah, aku sudah lelah lari pagi. Ketempat dobe saja lah" Sasuke bicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa katanya Sakura?" Hinata mengintip dari balik resleting tas.

"Dia akan kerumah dobe, Naruto ya! Kita beruntung!" Sakura memeluk Hinata dan loncat-loncat bersama. Ahhh.. Kalu ada gambarnya pasti unyuuu..

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

_'Ding-Dong'_

_'Ding-Dong'_

Pintu terbuka, wanita berambut merah keluar dari pinyu itu.

"Ah Sasuke, ayo masuk. Naruto itu masih tidur" Kushina bersedekap kesal akan sifat anaknya itu. 'kebo'. "Bangunkan saja dia" Kushina memasang senyum manis yang dilatarbelakangin tawa setan -_-"

"Ah Arigatou tante" Sasuke membungkuk kepada Kushina.

"E-eng-engap"

"Aku juga taukk..Kita sudah masuk "

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit, ia mendapati sabahatnya sedang asik di alam mimpi.

"Naruto.. bangun" Sasuke mengambil paksa guling yang Naruto peluk.

"Heung.. Taou-san... Kaa-chan aku ingin tidurhhmmm... Heuh.."

"Naruto.. BANGUN!"

'BRAK'

'JEDUG'

"Ha... Teme.. Sakit tau.." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang kejedot tadi. "Buat apa kau kesini? Membangunkanku lagi, huh.. Mana nendang pula" Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan latihan basket lagi hah?"

'pletakk' Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto(lagi).

"Adawhhh! Kaaa-chaaaann... Sasuke memukulku" Naruto berteriak.

"BIAR SAJA, SEKARANG CEPAT MANDI"

Teriakan Kaa-sannya membuat Naruto ciut dengan langkah gontai mengambil handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya juga.

'Sasuke seperti duplikat orang tuaku saja saat membangunkanku' curhat Naruto dalam hati(?)

"Yak itu.. Tarikkk.."

"Lagi Sakura c-chan!"

'kreekk'

"Akhirnya terbuka!" Sakura nangis bahagia(lebay-.-)

"Iya.." Hinatapun menangis bahagia juga(sama aja=_=)

"Dimana ini?" Sakura keluar dari tas Sasuke pelan dan hati-hati diikuti Hinata.

"Kamar... Naruto!" Hinata memekik. Mendapati sekelilingnya yang ia kenal.

"Hah suara apa itu?" Sasuke yang sedang asik membaca koleksi komik(hentai) Naruto merasa terganggu dengan pekikkan kecil Hinata.

"Miaauuuww.. K-ku-cing" Sakura meniru suara kucing untuk mengelabuhi Sasuke(mana ada begitu =_=)

"Oh.. Kucing" Sasuke melanjutkan menjelajahi rak buku komik Naruto, mencari-cari sesuatu.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Ayo keluar" Setelah memastikan keadaan aman dan Sasuke tak melihat. Mereka berdua keluar dari tas yang engap itu.

'ckreekk'

Dengan cepat Hinata menarik Sakura ke balik tas Sasuke yang berhimpitan dengan tembok.

"N-naruto.." Wajah Hinata memerah setelah mendapati Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk.

"Wajahmu memerah lagii... Hihihihi.. Sudah kuduga kau pasti suka padanya" Bisik Sakura yang semakin membuat muka Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Teme berbaliklah! Aku akan ganti baju!" Naruto kelur dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari.

"Cih! Siapa yang nafsu sama kau" Sasuke kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan komik-komik Naruto. "Hei, aku pinjam yang ini"

"Ya~" Naruto kembali memilih baju yang akan ia pakai nanti.

Sasuke mendekati tasnya hendak memasukkan komik yang ia pinjam.

"Ga-ga... Gawat!" Gumman Sakura.

"Seperti barbie Sakura-chan!" ucap Hinata. "Seperti barbie!" Kemudian Hinata mematung. Sakura-pun mengerti, dia ikuti kata Hinata.

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

"Eh..?" Sasuke bingung mendapati dua boneka barbie yang mirip sekali dengan dua gadis yang dia temui kemarin. "Boneka?" Kemudian ia mengangkat Sakura dan menggoncang-goncangkannya beberapa menit.

Pikiran mesum kemudian menjalar ke otak Sasuke. Dia hendak membuka rok Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menggigit jari Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Ittai! Barbie ini hidup!" Sasuke terduduk kemudian mundur, melempar Sakura ke dinding yang kemudian menimpa Hinata.

"Ada apa teme?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke

"Boneka ini hidup" Sasuke masih gemeteran tak percaya.

"Masa sih? Coba kulihat" Naruto mengambil Hinata. Tapi yang terjadi adalah.. Ya, Hinata pingsan. Dan Sakura juga.. "E-e-e-ehhhh... Kenapa ini.." Naruto menaruh Hinata kembali.

Mereka berdua kemudian mendekat kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Dobe," Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto masih sibuk mengamati Hinata dan Sakura- yang ia kira boneka adiknya.

"Mana pakaianmu?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lancar(?) bebas hambatan yang sukses membuat Naruto tercekat.

.

.

.

.

"Pantesan pingsan.. Haaaaaahh" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan dobe?" Sasuke menatap kedua barbie- gadis cantik itu.

"Ugh uh.." Naruto kesusahan memakai bajunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita-..."

_**The Real Living Barbie**_

_**=;=;=;=;=;=To be continue=;=;=;=;=;=**_

_Huahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1._

_Mian kalau terlalu pendek,, heheheh /garuk-garuk/_

_Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari komik "__**7 centi!" **__yang Tsuzu baca dulu, karya siapa ya -.-? lupa. Ceritanya beda kok ^^ cuma ide 'Berubah jadi kecil' yang aku pakai. Tolong yah tanggapan akan ff-ku._

_Fict ini Tsuzu buat dengan susah payah(?) Mau berlanjut? _

_Mohon reviewnya *bow ke readers*_

_**RnR please~^^**_


End file.
